1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing magnetizable parts from a liquid, dry substance or gas, comprising a housing which defines a space through which the substance to be treated or the gas can be passed, as well as at least one magnet whose magnetic field extends into the space in order to attract magnetizable parts contained in the substance or the gas, each magnet being situated in a magnet holder which has an interface with the space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are known, e.g. from GB-A-850233, U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,063 and WO-A-8705536. They are commonly used in those fields in which the presence of iron particles in liquids is very undesirable, as in the application of paint in the automobile industry. In particular, in the case of the priming coat to be applied first to the metal, very high requirements have to be met since any iron particles give rise to rust formation.
According to these known devices, the magnetizable material accumulates on the outside of the magnet holder, as a result of which it is no longer necessary to clean the magnet itself. In addition, as a result of removing the magnet, the magnetic field in the liquid space is removed so that the magnet holder can be cleaned in quite a simple manner.